A Horrifying Switch
by Mirrors srorriM
Summary: A 2p Hetalia tale. The nervous trembling trio switch places with 2p world's trio. Both worlds will suffer mass chaos because of the switch, however 1p Russia has it worst of all.
1. England's Cellar

**Author Notes -** Hello! This is my second 2p Hetalia story! Much like the other one the main 2p characters are not the popular ones like Canada, America and England. However unlike the last one a 2p and a 1p of one country cannot meet face to face, they can only switch places. This story at least so far is mainly 2p Baltics (As the title should have hinted) I'm not sure at the moment whether or not to continue it so please let me know in the reviews what you think.

Also this is kind of short since I'm still unsure about it.

-Chapter 1-

The nervous trembling trio stared at England's front door each unsure on what to do, Russia had sent them to deal with England. Russia was starting to actually get visibly upset by England who would mean to summon a summon and get Russia, which was really a pain in the neck for Russia since he would basically disappear from whatever or wherever he was and into England's home. Which he wasn't overly fond of England to begin with. So now the trio was here to stop England from performing any black magic, and if they fail to do so odds are that Russia whether or not he means to will take his anger out on them. Which made all of them quiver in fear at just the thought.

"What do we do?" Lithuania asked Estonia sounding defeated. "Should we just ask him to stop?" Lithuania asked Estonia who was as clueless as he. "Do you think he'll get mad at us for coming here without permission?" Estonia questioned Lithuania. "Um you guys? I-I think we have a bigger p-problem..." Latvia stuttered turning the two to him. He had wandered away and now was near a small window that was so low down Latvia had crouched down and had his head on the grass to see through it. Lithuania walked over to Latvia hesitantly as he thought of what could be the bigger problem, while Estonia also walked over but was nagging Latvia "Do you know how much trouble you could get in for that? If England saw you then he could have you be arrested!"

Latvia moved out of the way as Lithuania got on his knees in attempt to see through the window, he gasped "Dieve padėk mums... " Estonia immediately was alarmed by the fact that Lithuania looked even more uneasy than he normally would. "What? What is it?" Estonia asked not wanting to look. "...I-I-It's Mister England. He's performing one of his rituals as we speak." Latvia reluctantly answered as his finger fidgeted and he avoided eye contact. Estonia could feel wind being knocked out of him by those simple words. They all knew that if Russia were to appear while they were there they would pay. Latvia stuttered "W-we should just leave! Before it's too late!" Estonia shot at him "And what would we tell Russia? He sent us here to prevent this from happening!"

Lithuania closed his eyes and took deep breath trying to bring back the bravery and strength he had in his younger days "We'll charge in." he stated, shocking both of the timid nations. "What?!" Estonia and Latvia yelled simultaneously. "If we charge in right now we'll interrupt the ceremony and prevent Russia from appearing in the first place and if we should fail in preventing his visit then he might be a bit impressed with us and keep us alive." Lithuania's words were firm on the outside but on the inside he was saying that this is insane. "But what if-" Estonia started before being interrupted by Lithuania "We don't have time for ifs or buts! We have to move quickly or Russia really will have our heads on a platter!" Lithuania shouted both his hands which were curled into fists were shaking at the idea of angry Russia. He would take England's black magic over angry Russia any day.

"You're right..." Estonia sighed as he offered him a hand, Latvia squeaked awkwardly "Um well... I guess...I'll come do it to. Charge with you guys..." Lithuania accepted Estonia's hand and with some help stood up. Latvia stood up and patted his grass covered pants "I-I think that's the door to the cellar." he said as he pointed to the black tilted doors that looked like they lead underground. As they opened the doors carefully and gathered themselves before stepping into the darkness Estonia mumbled "Alla küülik's auk ja sisse Alice'i den." Lithuania took a deep breath hoping to escape his timid mind as he joined hands with Latvia and Estonia.

"Stop!" Lithuania shouted as he ran into the darkness dragging Latvia and Estonia with him. He grip on his friends tightened, he had a horrible feeling about this but if he didn't at least try then Russia would be angry with them. He ran through the cellar which was pitch black except for the one window that they earlier were looking through providing a single ray of light. Lithuania paused for a moment hearing England's eerie chants, He turned his back the window and peered into the darkness where he saw a faint light in the distance. _Candles_. Lithuania thought as he ran to the faint light knowing that England would be there.

Lithuania step came to a screeching halt as the trio realized they just ran into the center of the circle England had drawn, this was because it was now glowing bright white allowing them to see England who looked mortified at the sight of them. His chantings had stopped "England you have to stop doing this! Russia is angry abo-" Lithuania's words came to a halt as the once white and innocent looking glow around them turn black. "You idiots! Get out of here before to late!" a scream ripped through the room and Lithuania felt a sharp pain. He looked to the source of the scream, Latvia. Whose fingernails were now dug deep into Lithuania skin as he fell to the ground. "Latvia?!" Both Estonia and Lithuania cried as they looked at they're friend as he seemed to transform. His hair started to turn brown and his red uniform started to turn white.

Another shriek cried out in the darkness and once again Lithuania felt a sharp pain in his right hand this time. He looked over at Estonia who had also tightened his grip so much that he made Lithuania bleed. His hair turned lighter and mud and oil just started to appear out of nowhere on his clothes which were changing into something more like overalls and a white t-shirt. Lithuania didn't even realize that had started to cry, he turned his head to England who was watching this in horror "What happening?!" Lithuania screamed out of desperation. England who was now visibly shaking "You're switching places with your opposites." England backed away a couple steps "I'm so sorry... I was just doing an experiment...if I had known..." England's words were getting staticy and then suddenly felt then most horrible thing in his life.

He screamed tightening his grip on his fallen companions as he joined them on the ground. It wasn't pain that he felt, it was a wave of agonizing problems. Debt, corruption, poverty, racism, war and death. He felt so much rage and hate in him, he could feel his own mind unraveling. His eyes which were dimming let him see his arm which the sleeve was rolling up on it's own and turning white. _I wonder if it's actually doing that or if it's just my madness._ Lithuania thought as things started to go black. If he could he would cry his eyes out, but he couldn't feel anything any more. The whole world turned black as he muttered "Atleisk man."

Translations

Lithuanian

Dieve padėk mums...

Means "God help us..."

Atleisk man.

Means "Forgive me."

Estonian

Alla küülik's auk ja sisse Alice'i den.

Means "Down the rabbit hole and into Alice's den."

**Author Notes - **So? What did you think? To short? Or should be dropped?

Also about Estonia's line "_Down the rabbit hole and into Alice's den._" first, I would like to say I was listen to Alice Human Sacrifice on loop. And secondly this was if it wasn't obvious a reference to Alice in wonderland. The cellar doors being the rabbit's hole and England being Alice. I found it fitting since Alice in Wonderland is an English tale.


	2. A violent waking

**Author Notes-** Well it's being continued so, yay! Also if you were at Kumoricon please let me know in the reviews, I'm just curious.

**IMPORTANT:** So I don't know how much I going to be able to update for awhile, the reason for this is not because of school or because of the convention. No, it's because of a creepy pervert I may have to testify against. (Hate my life) So chapters may be posted slower for a while. Sorry.

-Chapter 2-

Latvia dug his fingers into the cold concrete and gasped as he woke. He remembers being at Belarus's house when he felt the most disgusting feeling hit him so hard he actually had to bit his lip to the point where it bleed in order to keep himself from yelping in pain. The most distinct thing he felt which was unusual in itself since he hadn't felt this in an incredibly long time, was fear. He was once again his calm fearless self however he was still uneasy to say at the least. He lifted his head and saw that he was holding hands with Lithuania and holding Lithuania's other hand was Estonia who was starting to stir awake.

He reeled his hand away from Lithuania's and then looked at his hand puzzled, there was blood on it. It didn't hurt, but he didn't remember getting a chance to abuse Belarus before blacking out. It was dark but he still examined it the best he could, it was still somewhat fresh. It must have been shed fifteen to twenty minutes ago. He cautiously sat up getting ready to jump up and fight if needed. He twisted his head as the sound of pages flipping echoed through the room that was engulfed in darkness. Latvia reached into his boot carefully slid the blade that had tape that was falling off as it's handle.

He twisted his head toward the cage that captured a black rat with icy blue eyes, his eyebrow raised as he looked at the sleeping rodent. He squinted as he tried to get a better look at his surroundings. That's when he realized that both he, the rat, Lithuania and Estonia were in the middle of some sort of voodoo chalk circle. He took a deep breath as he stood up, his movements silent and graceful. He was with his knife in hand he looked like an elegant killer doll. However, before he could make a step toward his victim that was flipping through pages so quickly they hadn't even noticed his waking a noise disturbed his concentration and the pages stopped turning. "Wha' happened?" Estonia's voice loud western accent questioned making Latvia internally scream.

"Bloody Hell! They're waking up already?!" A startled but stern sounding voice shouted from the darkness. Latvia glared at Estonia "Jūs novilcinātu!" knowing that there was no point in trying to be quite anymore. "If you're going to insult him at least do it in a language he understands." Latvia looked down at Lithuania who was still laying on the ground with his eyes closed looking carefree. "I don't know if you've noticed but we're not exactly in Kansas right now _Dorothy_." Latvia concededly snapped at Lithuania. He could hear footsteps drawing near them, he wasn't scared. However he was uneasy and uncomfortable being in a situation where he was not in control of what was going on around him. A man that wore a black cloak with blonde hair approached them. "Where we at?" Estonia asked as he eyed the familiar stranger.

"Now there's no need to be hasty. I'll sen-" The man yelp as he fell to the ground, he lifted his head and saw Lithuania's hand on his ankle. He moved with speed that surprised him and before he knew it Lithuania was sitting on his chest and was holding both his hands to the cold concrete floor. "Don't toy with us or try to sugar coat it. Where exactly are we?" Lithuania asked bluntly, "You're in a different world. Specifically at the moment you're in my basement." he spouted trying to keep his nerves under control. "Oh really? And just who are you?" Lithuania asked as a smile spread across his face. "England." England answered hoping that they would believe him. All three of them stared at him for a moment before laughing hysterically, "Ya know what? I like 'em" Estonia chuckled. "I'm serious!" England huffed getting frustrated by their response. "Look if you'll let me I can just send you guys back, then you can laugh about how crazy I am."

Latvia grabbed England's hair and jerked him up, England grunted in pain as he was forced to look at what he had done to this child. He held his knife to England's neck, "Now don't lose your temper. None of us said you were crazy now did we?" England then realized how grave of a mistake this experiment really was. "Hey! Don't kill him. If he can send us back that makes him like our ride home if what he says is true." Lithuania barked at Latvia. They glared at each other for a moment before Latvia mumbled something under his breath and pulled his hair much harder as he force him back to the ground, England bit his lip to conceal a cry in pain. He could feel the blood at the back of his head getting his hair wet.

England looked up at Lithuania, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. This Lithuania had blood orange eyes and dark brown messy hair. He was in a white button up shirt that was stained with coffee with rolled up sleeves and had a tie that looked like his flag. His eyes darted to Estonia who was looking right back at him with the same curiosity. His hair looked awful like he had tried to cut it himself and was lighter than it originally had been, his eyes were neon yellow. His outfit was a white t-shirt and overalls that were torn and ripped and had all sorts of stains. Some looked like grease, some oil, some mud, some coffee and even dry blood that made england stiffen. He turned his eyes to Latvia who was putting knife back into his boot. His hair the color of milk chocolate and his uniform white but looked dirty, his hair was more poofy and styled. His eyes that once looked like the sea looked crimson. England closed his eyes for a moment feeling horrible for the trio that he knew.

"Latvia, you go get some rope!" Lithuania commanded, "And just when did you think you could tell me what to do?" Latvia hissed making Lithuania irritated and tighten his grip on England's wrists. England opened his eyes realizing that they were going to tie him up. "Just do it!" Lithuania powerfully shouted at Latvia who did start looking for rope but still growled. "Чаму я вынікайце інструкцыям ідыёт, які можа толькі гаварыць на дзвюх мовах?" England wondered how long he had before they found it. _You were a pirate. You were strong. You are strong._ England thought as he sized up Lithuania. He took a deep breath calming breath. In one movement he pushed Lithuania off who wasn't expecting a struggle at that point. England quickly stood up as the other two directed their attention to him.

Estonia took action sooner than England thought he would and grabbed his arm tightly and pulled so hard England thought he might have dislodged it. England yelped in pain and Estonia snatched his hair pulling it so that he was face to face with him. "Yer not good at this." Estonia chirped before headbutting England so hard he fell to the ground when Estonia let his hair go. England groaned as he started to push himself off the ground, he heard a clunk right next to him. He looked over his shoulder at the thick rope Latvia had just thrown next to him. "Fuckin-" England's words were interrupted by Estonia's "You're nothin' like England." he grunted as pinned England down. England's heart raced as the rope wrapped around his wrists.

"So what'll we do with him once he's all tied up?" Latvia asked Lithuania who was glaring at England hatefully, "You and I will go outside and see this _other world_, If that guy who claims to be England is telling the truth then we'll go have some fun with world's Russia. Estonia will stay here to make sure that no one finds us out." he answered Latvia while still glaring at England. "Yes!" Latvia shouted as Estonia yelled "What?! No fair!" Latvia giggled "It's what you get for being such a loud dumbass." "Vait väike praadida!" Estonia retorted at Latvia "Ime mu riista keppima nägu!" Latvia returned. "Shut up both of you!" Lithuania shouted making the room silent. England sighed as the tight knot keeping his ankles like his wrists together tightly.

"Latvia let's go. Estonia I swear to god if you let this guy escape or send you back while I'm gone I will bash your head in. Ir tai yra pažadas." The pair walked into the darkness and after a few minutes England heard the familiar creak of the stairs as the walked up them. Suddenly he was pulled up by his cloak, he looked at Estonia who had pulled him up. "What the hell are you doing?!" Some fear could be heard in England's voice, "It's your fault that I can't mess with Russia so I'm going to mess with you." England tensed up wondering what he meant by _mess with_. "Why exactly do you guys want to mess with Russia?" England asked hoping to stall. Estonia snickered "'Cause he's our bitch!" England uncontrollably started to laugh, "Why're ya laughin'?" England shook his head "Now Russia and I are anything but friends. At best we're enemies, but I for one know how strong he is." he paused looking into Estonia's eerie yellow eyes.

"And neither you or your friends will be defeating him." He said confidently. Estonia looked at England shocked at the bold words in his position. He chuckled "Maybe yer right and maybe yer wrong." he let go of England's cloak as he started to insanely laugh. "See kõik on nii...huvitav!" He creepily sang.

Translations

**Latvian**

Jūs novilcinātu!

Means "You retard!"

**Belarusian**

Чаму я вынікайце інструкцыям ідыёт, які можа толькі гаварыць на дзвюх мовах?

Means "Why do I follow the idiot who can only speak two languages?"

**Estonian**

Vait väike praadida!

Means "Shut up small fry!"

Ime mu riista keppima nägu!

Means "Blow me fuck face!"

See kõik on nii...huvitav!

Means "It's all so...interesting!"

**Lithuanian**

Ir tai yra pažadas.

Means "And that is a promise."

**More Author Notes- **Sorry for the wait! And sorry that this chapter isn't that long, it's kind of hard to write about characters that aren't very popular to begin with. But that's the fun of these 2p stories for me!


End file.
